scpefandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-E(questria) Wiki
Welcome to the SCP-E(questria) Wiki Ponies and scp, it was logic. This wikia is a try to create a unique world out of colorful horses and spooky creatures, making something worth reading. Feel free to edit it at will as long as you have respect to other people edits and ideas; the idea of a wikia is a lot of ideas blending together, and you should respect it. Before creating a SPC you should read about the original SPC project and watch mlp (Read the comic books if you can, by the way) as much as you can in order to know rnough to create a fitting creature/object. And, of course, read this wikia to get the ambient than the community wants to achieve. For last, this is not just throwing spooky things at happy horses, nor is throwing happy horses at spooky things, this is throwing them both together, having the big, variated world of the SPC's and the happy, optimistic world of the ponies together. Backstory Created by the princess Twilight Sparkle in her third year at the charge, the organisation takes care of the potentially dangerous and/or unique(See REDACTED for the exact definition of "Dangerous" and "Unique") creatures or objects of Equestria. While the organisation is not strictly secret(As decided by one of the original comité members, REDACTED, probably from her nature being one element of the REDACTED, REDACTED) it still works in a quasi-secretive base, deciding what to say and what not very carefully in order to not provocate any damage to the society. This includes not releasing any data about any Nightmare level subject, excepting the SCP-0908 that was seen by a large amount of the population due to his...curious nature, the SCP-0000 , "Nightmare Moon" and the SCP-0001 , Discord. One of the biggest secrets-at-voices is than the SCP-E foundation has existed for a very long time before it's public announcing, and than this only happened from a mistake made by the princess T.S. while close to the element of REDACTED, probably since the first Nightmare Moon appearance, arround the 961 B.R. 'Terminology' Being an organization as big as it is, the SCP-E has an internal terminology to describe any being and/or artifact found. First of all, the main way to differentiate between an object and a being will be to search for any kind of self defence or intelligent reponse to external stimulation. A team of 10 capacitated individuals will evaluate the object/being to decide what it is with a votation and if necessary, the closest manager will give the final vote. So that the personnel know how to manage each item, they are divided into four classes: *'Foalish:'The less dangerous item, being principally beings with no capacity, or even willingness, of self defence. Sometimes they are even capable of helping the personel in some way or maintain logical conversations. *'Disharmonious:'Items with low damage capacity or lack of the neccesary intelligence to use it. Note than any defensive capacity, no matter how little it is, puts an item in this category. *'Inert:'This category is exclusive for inanimate objects, and counts anything that has offensive capacity but needs a external intelligence manipulating it in order to do any damage. *'Nightmare:'The most dangerous category, being individuals with the power to affect ponykind as a whole and in two cases, to blend reality itself. Only three individuals are known to the public, being the SCP-0000 , the SCP-0001 and the SCP-0908 Besides that, the time in this universe will be divided in B.R.("Before reunion", Nightmare Moon still exists) and A.R.("After reunion", Luna is with her sister again) counting backwards, so 3 years before Nightmare Moon breaking free would be 3 B.R. and five years after Lunarecovery from NMM would be 5 A.R. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:SCP Category:Nightmare Category:Foalish Category:Disharmonious